Top of the World
by amber4993
Summary: Miley has told the world her Hannah secret, but she still has another. Lilly is a soccer player on track for the Olympic games. Her and Lilly never met in school and Travis is her Miley's best friend. Liley.
1. Chapter 1

There isn't a lot that is more fun than lazing around on a weekend watching crap TV with your best friend.

Or at least this is how Miley Stewart saw it and the reason why her and Travis were lying on the large couch in their apartment flicking channels.

"No wait go back!" Travis said suddenly and sat up a little straighter.

"Isn't this an old episode?" Miley asked him holding the remote in her hand, finger hovering above the 'channel up' button.

"Last weeks yea, but after this guy they interview Lilly Truscott," He said excitedly.

"I'm hearing that name everywhere at the moment," Miley commented as Ellen Degeneres looked to the camera and confirmed that Lilly Truscott would be out after the ad break.

"Well yea, with the build up to the Olympics and all she the countries it girl, most likely to score and win us the gold in women's soccer, and she is only our age," He answered getting up and walking to the fridge, "Want a drink?"

"Water please," She answered watching a stupid commercial for a body spray, "I didn't know you were into the sport enough to watch her interview," Miley commented.

"I'm not but she is really good looking," Travis laughed, "Very your type," He added with a wink.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked.

"She's- Oh you'll see now," He said as Ellen came back on.

"_Alright welcome back, our next guest is the hottest young soccer player in the country at the moment, her team is a favourite to win gold at the London Olympics, she has been drawing all kinds of attention lately, give it up for Miss Lilly Truscott!" Ellen introduced and the girl came out from backstage to the audience of women cheering feverishly. Lilly gave Ellen a hug and a kiss on the cheek and a wave to the audience making them scream louder as they took their seats, both laughing at the noise from the crowd._

"_I think you have some fans," Ellen tried to joke over the noise. Lilly smiled an honest smile full of mirth like she couldn't believe it was happening, not even going to try talk over the din. Finally the crowd quietened down and the interview could start._

Miley was at a loss, the girl was so classically beautiful; long blonde hair, blue eyes, athletic figure and the sweetest smile she'd ever seen. Head to toe gorgeous, causing her to watch the interview with rapt attention.

"_So first of all how are you?" Ellen asked casually._

"_I'm good, I'm good," Lilly answered._

"_Not nervous?" Ellen asked._

"_Well, a little but only because of what you did to Taylor Swift, scared it might be a blonde thing," Lilly joked and the crowd laughed along._

"_No, no that's just a Taylor thing," Ellen assured laughing herself, "I actually meant for the Olympics, you'll be part of our women's team in soccer of course," Ellen said and the crowd cheered and clapped._

"_Yes, I will," Lilly nodded, "I'm more excited than anything, four years ago I was at home watching the Olympics and now I am a part of the team, it's unreal," another cheer._

"_It certainly is," Ellen commented, "And you have been drawing all sorts of attention due to your age and leadership skills as well as your game play," Ellen prompted._

"_Well yea, I'm quite young for a vice-captain, but I think it would be more shocking if I was captaining, Hope has that one pretty well locked up," Lilly said with a smile._

"_Yes, fantastic player Hope Solo, but you yourself are quite a talent, bringing the team back from two-nil to win two-three scoring all three goals," Ellen mentioned getting another cheer from the crowd and a wide smile from Lilly before she answered._

"_Yea, well we didn't deserve to lose, we conceded two goals and it's hard to lift your head up when that happens but we knew we had to fight to stay top of the group and the whole team pulled out an incredible effort to go on and win that game," Lilly said as the image behind them changed to one of her celebrating a goal._

"_You look pretty happy," Ellen commented._

"_Hard not to be," Lilly said with a smile._

"_I imagine so," Ellen said also smiling, "Now Lilly, when we had David Beckham here we wanted him to take off his shirt," Ellen started._

_"Yes I saw that," Lilly said her smile still in place but not sure quite what was about to happen._

"_But I don't think I need to get you to since almost every photograph you take you have your shirt off," Ellen said as a collage of magazine photos came up, most of them with her wearing just a sports bra. The crowd laughed and cheered and Lilly smiled and didn't look embarrassed at all._

"_With female athletes it's pretty much all they want, you know for ad campaigns and stuff," she laughed, "And I'm not really ashamed of my body so, you know... why not?" Lilly added._

"_Yes, why not indeed," Ellen said starting a round of applause for the pro body image message, "Especially when you look like that I guess," Ellen said and an image flashed up of Lilly holding a soccer ball, covered in dirt, in a black bra and shorts, a slight six pack showing through. This one making Lilly laugh and the audience cheer._

"_No silicone I swear," Lilly laughed and so did everyone else._

"_I'm sure we all believe you, okay, we'll be right back with Lilly after this break," Ellen said to the camera._

"I told you, your type," laughed Travis standing up and moving towards the kitchen

"I don't know what you mean," Miley said shaking herself out of a daze.

"Miles, come on," He said coming back and giving her a pointed stare, "You were drooling," Travis laughed loudly as Miley quickly swiped at her chin. Feeling nothing and realising he was joking she gave him an angry look, "Miley's got a crush, Miley's got a crush," He sang.

"Shut up," Miley whined.

"Oh come on Miles I'm only joking, although the two of you together... damn," he said and Miley gave him the finger. "Now, now Miley what would your daddy say if he saw you doing that?" Miley just shrugged in response at first.

"You can ask him yourself, he'll be over tomorrow to take me to the airport," Miley said getting up off the couch and standing behind it, "And while you're at it ask what his thoughts on popstars coming out are."

"He loves you Miles, he just doesn't want you getting torn down by the public," Travis said, his smile gone and his tone serious.

"I know," Miley said her mind off somewhere else. She did know he loved her, she just wish he thought she was strong enough to handle everything on her own.

"So, it's too bad you're going to miss your going away party," Travis said after the silence dragged on too long

"What?" Miley asked coming out of her daze, confused by Travis' statement.

"It's a party in celebration of you going away and me finally having the place to myself," Travis joked sitting back down on the couch only to get hit over the head by a smiling Miley as she walked to her room, "Definitely won't miss that when you're gone to New York!" Travis called after her as he switched channels.

"Miley come on!" Robbie-Ray called through the apartment.

"I thought I told you to wait in the car Old man!" Miley yelled back.

"I did but you were taking too damn long!" The shouting match continued in the apartment.

"Leave already!" the voice of a tired Travis came just as Miley came into view of Robbie-Ray carrying her suitcase.

"Love you too Trav!" Miley called back down the hall.

"I got you something to read on the flight it's in your laptop bag, have fun," came the long but grumbly sounding reply. Miley's dad helped her with her bag as she grabbed her laptop bag from the table and headed down to the car. Soon they were at the airport and Robbie-Ray was saying his goodbyes.

"Okay so, you know what hotel you are going to?" Robbie asked.

"Yes Dad."

"And I've sent you all the details of the interviews in an email."

"I know dad."

"And you are okay to go by yourself?"

"I'm old enough to handle this dad," Miley reassured giving the man a big hug and a smile.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few days, watch out for the press," He reminded and Miley laughed, like she could forget them.

"Will do dad," she said walking towards her gate. Still in his line of sight Miley was stopped by two girls asking for a photograph, she took the photos, chatted with the girls and then continued towards her gate. Seeing this Robbie-Ray took a deep confident breath and headed back to the car.

Sitting in her first class seat on the plane Miley decided she should check her laptop bag for whatever it was Travis had got her. She pulled out her laptop, placing it on the table and then unceremoniously upended the bag. She laughed to herself and made a mental note to get him back as an issue of Sports Illustrated with Lilly Truscott on the cover, again half naked, slid out onto her lap. Miley sat eyeing the magazine for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and flipping open the magazine to start reading.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can almost see it, that dream I'm dreaming but... There's a voice inside my head sayin' 'you'll never reach it', every step I'm taking, every move I make feels lost with no direction, my faith is shaken, but I gotta keep tryin', gotta keep my head held high... There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move-"

"Truscott! Don't make me punch you!" Comes Lilly's teammate's voice straight into her ear canal as her earphone is ripped from her ear making her fall off her seat on the team bus in surprise.

"Shit Palumbo, a simple 'stop singing' would have sufficed," Lilly said as she simultaneously rubbed her ear and her lower back, not being able to decide which hurts more.

"Sorry your singing of that crappy song got me all worked up," Joannie said giving Lilly a hand up from the bus floor and a shrug before moving into the seat next to her.

"Hey, I like it, it's motivational," Lilly said defensively, "I feel like she is telling me to keep striving for my dreams and not let anything get in my way."

"Not to mention you have a lady boner for her," Joannie teased.

"I can't believe you don't, she's amazing."

"You're such a loser," Joannie says with a laugh.

"Hey! You'll be grateful when her and her songs get us that gold medal and we are standing on that podium partying like crazy," Lilly said matter-of-factly.

"Cocky aren't we," Joannie jibbed.

"Confident," Lilly countered as the bus stopped and they started getting up, feeling their tight muscles stretch from the long bus ride and slowly filing off the bus to grab their gear.

After getting all their luggage the team made its way into the hotel they were staying in, 'swanky digs' was a comment from one of the girls, who were full of laughter and excitement being in a new place. They got their assigned room key and went up to their different rooms. Lilly was with as usual bunking with Joannie, they had roomed together on a few tours before as Joannie was the closest to Lilly's age and they got on like a house on fire.

"Finally!" Joanne said throwing herself face down onto her double bed.

"What are you talking about, you can't already be tired?" Lilly asked.

"It's not the bed Truscott, it's the place it's in, New York City!" Joannie yelled the last bit. Lilly just laughed, Joannie gave her a weird look, "Aren't you excited?"

"Sure I am, I just feel a bit homesick. I guess, miss the beach," Lilly answered giving a shrug.

"Come on," Joannie said getting off the bed and standing by Lilly, "Let's go party the homesickness out of your system," Joannie suggested.

"We have an exhibition match to play here Joannie, we aren't here on vacation," Lilly reminded the girl.

"Doesn't mean we can't act like it," Joannie said wiggling her eyebrows, making Lilly laugh again.

"I can't Jo," Lilly said seriously, "interviews tonight and all day tomorrow, coach wouldn't let me out if you paid her."

"I could try..."

"No, Joannie."

"Gah! You and your fame," Joannie sighed good naturedly, "One of these days we will release your inner party animal I swear it!" Joannie decreed loudly.

"See if someone else wants to go out?" Lilly suggested.

"Oh I will, your absence isn't going to break my style."

"Glad to hear it-"

"And it ain't gonna hold me down."

"Joannie-"

"Oh no!" Joannie shouted and threw in some dance moves that involved some heavy hip swivelling.

"I'm not even sure those are the lyrics-"

"I've got to keep on moving!" Joannie continued to sing as Lilly trudged off to the bathroom shaking her head and trying not to crack a smile that would encourage more rowdy singing and dancing from her hyped up room mate.

Lilly had left for her interview before everyone else had gone out, Joanne had summoned a group of almost twenty girls to hit the town with, and now she was easily the first to return to the hotel. She thought briefly about trying to catch them up, which might satisfy Joannie's need to take her out all the time.

Just that thought flashed through her head her phone started vibrating in her pocket and she pulled it out to see Joannie's name lighting up the screen, she unlocked the phone and answered, "Hey Joan, I was jus-" Lilly started but was cut off.

"Shhhhhhhhhh, Joannie time, your girlfriend will be in town tomorrow!" Joannie screamed the last bit across the line.

"My what?" Lilly was so confused.

"Lady love, the one who had the wig but now doesn't have the wig ..." Joannie trailed off as if she was speaking perfect sense.

"Miley Stewart?"

"YES! Knew you'd know her name," Joannie sounded so excited like Lilly had just solved some impossible riddle for her, "you're gonna meet tomorrow, and fall in love, and get married, and have lots of little singing soccer players..." Joannie predicted, and then there was a short silence where Lilly formulated exactly how many adjectives she should use on someone this drunk when calling her crazy, before Joannie abruptly said, "Gotta go, enjoy your night," and hung up.

Lilly stared at the phone for a moment confused, before remembering she was going to go out with everyone, she tried ringing Joannie back, and when she couldn't contact her some of the other girls she had known were going but no ones phone rang, just went to voice mail, so Lilly decided to just get ready and go to bed.

When she lay down and closed her eyes Joannie's strange prediction swam in her head and Lilly couldn't help but laugh at it and roll over.


	3. Chapter 3

_Guitar, "And welcome back...", lollipop, sneakers, laughter, interview, running, smile, camera_; the fleeting memories of a dream that flash through Miley's mind. They had seemed so real a few moments ago and now they were trickling from her thoughts making them impossible to recall as she flapped her arm around in search of her ringing phone on the hotel nightstand.

"Hullo?" Miley answered groggily.

"Your wake up call Miss Stewart," came a familiar voice through the phone, which sounded as though it was threatening to burst with laughter.

"Travis one day you are going to push me over the edge," Miley said, still too tired to sound threatening.

"Aww, come on Miles who's voice would you rather wake up to?" Travis joked.

"Anyone's... Actually good idea," Miley said getting up and switching on the television, finding some morning show, and turning up the volume to drown out Travis for a second, she could hear a garbled noise on the other end that was him yelling to get her attention, and when the knowledge that she had annoyed him wasn't entertaining anymore she turned it down a little and walked away from the tv and into the next room, the bathroom, to brush her teeth. As she walked away his words became clearer and clearer.

"...rude. And another thing!"

"Travis did you have a reason for ringing?" Miley asked, the phone now on speaker as she spoke with a mouth full of toothpaste and stood holding her toothbrush in her hand.

"Spit Miley that's disgusting," Travis said and the girl did so, "I...Is that Lilly Truscott's voice in your room?" Travis asked getting excited. Miley laughed.

"Yes Trav, on the tv," she rinsed her mouth and walked back into the hotel bedroom and plopped down on the bed watching the girl on tv.

"Damn, I actually rang to tell you she was in New York too and then I thought..."

"What?" Miley asked voice full of laughter, "that we'd hooked up of something?"

"Well I..." the rest of Travis' words, if there were any, were lost on Miley as she heard Lilly speak.

_"Very busy weekend, this afternoon I'll be on RadioNY after a training session, then interviews and a game Sunday"_

"Miley?" Travis' concerned voice came through the phone.

"I'm going to meet her..." Miley said almost not believing it.

"Who? Lilly?"

"Yea."

"Way to go Tiger, where'd the sudden need to go for what you want come from?"

"Huh?" Miley shook herself out of her daze, "we're both doing a radio show this afternoon at RadioNY, I've never met her Travis and I'm not gonna stalk her, get a grip."

"Oh, well, that could all change today," she could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Goodbye Travis, good speaking to you," Miley said thinking of breakfast and ending this conversation.

"Make a good impression," Travis said as Miley hung up.

...

"Good afternoon New York, this is RadioNY and we are here with the lovely Miley Stewart, how are you Miley?" the Radio host asked.

"Good Charlotte, thank you," Miley answered politely.

That's good, now for those of you listening in for Lilly Truscott as we mentioned she is caught in some heavy traffic, as a lot of you would be at the moment where that accident has taken place causing a major block, and an almost stand still, we have been told she isn't too far away but for now Ms Stewart has graciously brought forward her interview, thanks for getting us out of this jam," the announcer said and Miley marvelled at her lung capacity.

"It's really no trouble at all, to be honest, I came in early to meet Lilly as our interviews switched over, I guess luck isn't really on my side," Miley laughed and Charlotte joined in.

"I'm sure you'll still get your chance, alright now we are going to play a little bit of music and then we'll be back to ask Miley all about her new album, don't go away," she said and pressed a few buttons before lowering her head phones from her ears and moving back from the mic. "I am really grateful for you for filing the end of this spot," Charlotte said before taking a drink from her water.

"It's really no trouble," Miley answered taking a drink herself, "I was really interested in meeting her," Miley admitted.

"I am told she is still coming in so maybe you will still get the chance," Charlotte told her and Miley just shrugged. A lady walked into the room excusing herself for interrupting before talking to Charlotte, probably about questions and topics and maybe a Lilly update? Miley just sat quietly and waited. The girl moved out of the room and Charlotte signalled Miley to put her headphones back on as she did the same.

"Alright we are back and hanging out with the very talented Miley Stewart, of course waiting for Lilly Truscott who is stuck in traffic, now Miley you write all your own stuff correct?"

Miley answered her questions nothing really out there or crossing any lines and Miley was happy to answer and joke, it had been about twenty minutes of interview with song breaks inbetween, they were in a break at that moment, Miley was laughing a something Charlotte said when she saw a flash of blonde and the door burst open and a slightly out of breath, slightly sweaty Lilly Truscott stood in the doorway. She stood in the there breathing heavy and looking at Miley who was looking right back at her.

"Well geez, what'd you do, run here?" Charlotte joked and Lilly bashfully looked at the floor.

"Something like that," she scuffed her toe on the floor before looking up at Miley again, a deep breath in, "Hi, my name is Lilly Truscott," Lilly said finally coming into the room and walking toward the guest seat next to Miley's own, offering a hand for Miley to shake, a nervous look on her face. Miley took the offered hand and smiled at Lilly, getting a relieved looking, and completely charming smile in return.

"Hello."


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly had been quickly given a set of headphones and had been sitting by Miley answering Charlotte's questions and laughing for almost an hour now. Miley was feeling herself slowly becoming charmed by every humble answer Lilly gave and every genuine laugh. They were currently in a music break and Lilly had gotten up and walked to a couple of guitars that were sitting in the corner. Miley had noticed that Lilly wasn't sitting still much during the show, she was tapping her fingers on the table, bouncing her knee, and during all the breaks she had gotten up to stretch or wander about a bit.

Lilly was looking at the guitars, she was full of nervous energy, she wondered if she would look like an idiot if she started playing guitar to get rid of it. Her and Miley had had some playful conversation and it felt nothing like they had only just met. She shrugged internally, she was already acting like a kid with ADD what more harm could it do. She picked up the guitar, put the strap over her shoulder and strummed it once, it was mostly in tune, a few tweaks and she had it, then began playing a few little licks from different songs.

"Wait... Is that Fur Elise, on guitar?" Lilly stopped playing at the sound of Miley talking to her.

"Um, yea, my music teacher in high school tabbed it for us, so we could play along with piano players," Lilly said moving to put down the guitar.

"No, wait," Lilly paused her movements and put the strap back on her shoulder, "can you play any whole songs?" Miley asked her. Lilly paused she knew a lot of Miley's songs would that be embarrassing to admit?

"Sure," Lilly shrugged going for aloof to be safe.

"Well... Go on!" Miley nodded encouragingly and Lilly racked her brain for a song she knew. Without a whole lot of thought the first few chords of With You rung out from the strings and Miley clapped excitedly, "Perfect!" Lilly quietly sung the lyrics along with her playing, not quite confident about her voice in front of an international music sensation like Miley, part way in Miley joined in, Lilly started solely focusing on playing and let Miley sing,"And oh! I'm into you and girl no one else will do, 'cause with every kiss and every hug you make me fall in love, and now I, no I can't be the only one, I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight, with the love of their life who feels what I feel when I'm with you," Lilly strummed out the last chord of the chorus and Miley sung it out the last two words instead of repeating them and they both looked at each other smiling.

"Guys that was great," Charlotte broke the silence. Both girls looked at her still smiling. "Would you do another, you were supposed to sing for us anyway Miley?"

"Sure, do you know anything of mine?" Miley asked silently, turning to back to Lilly and desperately hoping that the girl liked her music, she didn't want to want Lilly's approval but she could feel her body needing it.

"I know a few actually," Lilly answered shyly, "What do you want to sing?"

"Do you know Goodbyes?" Lilly nodded.

"Ohh classic," Charlotte commented, "Be ready we are coming back," Lilly gripped the guitar neck tightly, she thought she was nervous playing for Miley but that was nothing compared to this, possibly thousands of people are going to hear her play guitar on the radio.

"Hey," Miley said putting her hand on Lilly's white knuckles in what she hoped was a soothing way, "you'll be great," she finished with a winning smile that completely put Lilly at ease.

"And welcome back guys we are hanging out with Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott in studio today and as promised Miley is going to sing for us in just a moment, but we have come across a very interesting development during the break, don't you think Miley?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, definitely," the singer answered back.

"Lilly Truscott our hopefully soon to be Olympic hero also plays guitar and is going to be backing up Miley, athletic and musically talented you are turning out to be quite the catch Lilly," Charlotte laughed.

"I agree," Miley said.

"Why thank you both," Lilly said looking at Miley shyly who was smiling back at her.

"You are most welcome, now without much more talking from me, here is Miley singing 'Goodbyes'." Charlotte introduced and Lilly started to play.

...

"Thank you Miley and Lilly both for coming in."

"Thank you for having me," Miley smiled.

"Yea sorry I was late, but it's been great," Lilly apologised.

"Glad you enjoyed it, unfortunately our time in the studio is up, next on RadioNY we have Paul and Billy at 6," Charlotte said closing out the show, "If you want to make your way down the Lilly's game tomorrow guys you can do so by..."

"Going onto the team page and buying tickets otherwise they will be sold at the gate," Lilly added for Charlotte.

"Exactly so get onto it and support your Olympic heroes before they head off to London, and also we have Miley's new album coming out soon as discussed on the show so get onto that as well, if you want to see anything from the show guys or anything that happened in breaks go to our website and check our videos, alright guys our times up, goodbye," Charlotte finished as some outro music played and Charlotte stood to shake both the girls hands before leading them out of the room, as two guys walked in and put on the headphones. "It was great meeting you two I hope we meet again some time," Charlotte said waking off with her radio show assistant down the hall leaving the two girls alone to find their way out of the building. They walked in silence, regrettably for both of them.

"I'm really glad I got the chance to meet you," Lilly said finally as they reached the lobby and Miley smiled.

"Same here."

"You're really talented," Lilly added.

"Thank you," Miley was feeling her cheeks heat up at the compliment, "you too, at guitar I mean, I've never actually seen you play, I'm sorry to admit."

"That's okay," Lilly said stopping before opening to door.

"I'm not sure about that, you've created quite the media whirlwind, you must be pretty amazing," Now it was Lilly whose cheeks were set ablaze.

"You should come to the game Sunday, afterwards we could go out and you can tell me if you think I'm worth the hype?" Lilly suggested in a surge of confidence.

"I think I'd like that," Miley smiled shyly and had to rein herself in, but it was hard when Lilly was smiling like Miley had just made her year.

"Could I get your number?" Lilly asked, "So I can find you after the game," Lilly quickly added. Miley smiled at the correction and took the phone Lilly was offering her.

"Sure," She put in her number quickly, "Call me?" Lilly's face took on a look of surprise at that, making Miley laugh, "Now so that I have your number too."

"Right," Lilly coughed out and cleared her throat before doing just that. Miley saved the number.

"Great." Miley smiled.

"Great." Lilly echoed a similar smile on her face.

"I'll see you Sunday then?" Miley said with a hopeful smile as she went to open the door but Lilly did it for her, her smile only got bigger as she stepped onto the New York streets. Lilly nodded and watched her go a little ways before catching herself, what had just happened? Had she asked Miley Stewart out? Had she said yes? Was she dreaming? Did Miley even take it as a date? Was she even gay? One thing Lilly knew for sure was she had to play an excellent game on Sunday.


	5. Chapter 5

"Call her."

"I'm not going to call her," was the exasperated answer.

"She's single, you're single, what's the worst that could happen?"

"She could reject me?" Was fired back in a 'Duh!' tone.

"She wouldn't, you're Miley Stewart."

"And she's Lilly Truscott," countering his arguments this quickly would be fun for Miley if the subject matter wasn't what it was.

"Exactly, she's a known quantity, you read the article right?"

"Yes," Miley answered embarrassed.

"I knew you would!" Travis exclaimed but the gloating stopped before it started, "Anyway, her favourite colour is blue, she would rather chill in than go out somewhere fancy, she loves food, she is single and she likes girls, it puts you in with a chance, just invite her to lunch or dinner and go from there."

"Just because she likes food doesn't mean I won't get rejected."

"You won't get a better chance than this Miley," He sad in a gentle tone, and Miley knew he was right.

"Look Trav I gotta go," she really just didn't want to keep up this conversation.

"Tell me you'll think about it?" He pleaded.

"Sure," she conceded easily.

"All I wanted, bye."

"Bye," Miley hung up and threw her phone onto her bed in frustration, more with herself than anything. She wanted to call Lilly, but didn't want to pester her, that's not the way to start any kind of relationship, plutonic or otherwise. If she called she needed something to say. She decided to forget about it, busy herself with something else. She flopped down on her bed and let her eyes roam around her hotel room. They fell on her wardrobe and she wondered what she would wear tomorrow, what did you wear to a soccer game? Could this be her excuse to call Lilly? Her phone buzzed beside her and she almost flew into puma attack mode from fright. All her thinking about calling must have called the universe into play somehow because her phone was ringing and Lilly's name was on the screen, she stared at it as if thinking it was a mirage before grabbing the handset and holding it to her ear.

"Hello?" She answered not sure if it was a mistake or not.

"Hi Miley, how are you this morning?" Lilly spoke evenly across the line.

"I'm good, I'm actually glad you called, I-I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?"

"Yea, but you rang me so..."

"No, no you go it can wait," Lilly insisted.

"Well I was just- I mean- It's just that my family were more into football than soccer and so I've never been to a game, and I'm not sure what to wear I mean at football games I just wear a Titans jersey... And copious amounts of face paint ," Miley finally took a breath and laughed at herself, "but I haven't got anything like that for a soccer game," She admitted.

"Miley, you'd look gorgeous in anything you wear," Lilly commented catching Miley off guard with the compliment.

"Really?"

"Yea for sure, you're Miley Stewart after all " She added, "Oh but face paint in soccer is normally only for the fanatics at international matches," She laughed.

"Noted," Miley laughed back, "I'll find something to wear," She concluded and a silence fell across the line, "Anyway now that we've sorted that we can get to you..."

"Oh right! Uh I was wondering if I could get the address to where you are staying, I wanted to send you over something," Lilly told her.

"What's that?" Miley asked, curiosity piked.

"Well you'll see if you give me your address," Lilly teased and Miley laughed.

"This isn't fair," Miley whined playfully.

"Never I said I played fair, now cough up your address," Lilly said jokingly.

"Oh okay fine," Miley gave in easily, "Now don't go selling this to the papers but it's-"

"Text me?" Lilly cut her off, "I haven't got any paper on me to write it down," Lilly admitted.

"No problem."

"Great," Lilly said and Miley could swear she could hear that smile, she definitely heard a voice on Lilly's end and Lilly call back, "Miley," Lilly said her name with what Miley thought sounded like a hint of sadness, "I have to go, the training bus will leave without me otherwise, I'll have that package to you by tomorrow morning the latest, I'll speak to you later maybe?" Lilly sounded hopeful.

"Sure," Miley was smiling now, Lilly wanted to speak to her again.

"Great, talk to you then," and that was the end of the conversation. Miley was left guessing what Lilly was sending her. It and Lilly in general were on her mind all morning as she walked around her room getting ready for more interviews, and a little shopping.

...

Miley scampered in the doors of the hotel and the doorman pushed the camera men away, she had been shopping, blowing off steam, when she began to be followed from shop to shop and asked questions until she decided to just leave.

Unfortunately they weren't done and kept following her until she stepped through those hotel doors. Hoping to go up to her room and get away from all the crazy she had just witnessed she walked across the lobby to the elevators, she got to the elevator and it opened quickly to her relief, but a group of about six kids ran out of it and almost knocked her to the floor. The parents apologized briefly to a half trampled Miley as they ran after their children.

By the time she pulled herself up and composed herself someone had stolen her elevator and she had to wait for another. _Great_.

When she was finally on the elevator it stopped at every floor on the way up, even though no one was there to step on a most, in an already irritable mood she mumbled out loud to the empty elevator that someone would be hearing about the malfunctioning elevators and various creative scenarios about how they would pay for it.

She finally got to her room and the key card worked on the fourth try, furthering her already atomic mood. To say she was irritated would be an understatement. A nice warm shower was just what the doctor ordered, she thought as she threw her bags near the table by the door, collected her bathrobe and started making her way to the bathroom. But just as she was halfway there, there was a knock on the door. _Seriously?_

"Hello?" She called.

"You've got a delivery Miss," Came the muffled reply through the door.

"Leave it on the table!" She called back going into the bathroom just before the door opened.

...

Miley appeared from the room followed by a cloud of steam a few (quite a few) minutes later; and feeling refreshed and calmer she made her way to the table, still towelling off her hair. She looked at the package, it was in lollipop covered wrapping paper, with a bright yellow bow, making Miley feel even more cheery. She hung her towel on the door handle so her hands were free and picked up the package, a box about half a foot square. There was no note Miley noticed as she sat on her bed with the package. The paper was ripped off the box and opened to reveal some dark blue fabric under a letter which she picked up and began to read.

_Miley,_

_Originally I was just sending you the ticket, but after our conversation I thought I'd help you out and give you something to wear, if you wanted to of course; if not, it can just be a souvenir._

_I hope you enjoy the game tomorrow. I am really looking forward to seeing you afterward._

_If you could I'd appreciate you giving me a call so I know you've received this package and some bell boy isn't auctioning my shirt on eBay._

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Lilly x_

Miley noticed now the ticket that was sitting under the letter and on top of some silky looking material. She pulled it from the box and realised it was a US Women's National Team shirt, in her size. On the back in white was 'Truscott 8'. Miley definitely planned on wearing it tomorrow. After admiring the shirt she remembered the end of the letter and grabbed her phone from her purse on the floor, where she left it when she came in. She found the number she needed quickly and held the phone up to her ear waiting for Lilly to answer so she could shower her in thank yous.


	6. Chapter 6

The stadium was almost full, the crowd roaring with anticipation of the game to follow. A giant, moving mass of bodies ready for the match about the take place.

Lilly's mind was only focused on two things, Miley Stewart sitting somewhere in that crowd and playing a game that would impress her. She was warmed up, amped up and ready to go.

After shaking hands with the last member of the opposing team she ran off into the centre of the pitch to join her team. A few quick words of inspiration and they were ready to begin, Lilly's eyes scanned the crowd, failing (again) to pick out Miley in the crowd.

The referee blew his whistle and she went to work.

Lilly always played like the game was personal, today was no exception. She leaped over other players for the ball, dribbled passed them with practiced ease, tackled seamlessly and passed around them like they were cones on the training ground.

At about the twenty minute mark Lilly received the ball and took off down the wing, she saw her forward making a run toward the goal, she drew her foot back to put in the diagonal ball to the back post mid stride, but instead of making contact with the ball she felt herself tumble to the side landing on the offending player. They had gone in to the tackle in the attempt of injuring the midfielder, the term 'friendly match' obviously being lost somewhere between the first whistle and one of Lilly's killer runs. Luckily Lilly was made of stronger stuff, she rolled into a sitting position, dusted off her boots and watched the guilty player receive a caution, yellow. She was offered a hand up from a teammate and just as she went to take it she looked passed the hand and spotted _her_. In the crowd staring right back was Miley. She gave a smile and a wink and nodded to her team mate that she was fine to take the kick. She placed the ball carefully on the ground, scanned the field, stepped back, took a deep breath and waited for the referees signal, he waved her on and she paced up to the ball striking it sweetly; it flew through the air, straight into the path of her centre back, the ball connected with her head and then rippled down the back of the net and she raised her arms in triumph, giving a cheeky smile to the player who had committed the foul. She jogged back to her position for the restart and chanced a look at Miley she was clapping and screaming with the rest of the crowd. The look made Lilly feel twenty feet tall and gave her new inspiration to create another goal.

...

Lilly skidded out of the shower drying herself quickly. She towelled herself and was pulling her shirt over her head when she heard her phone bleep in her bag, she fished it out and read the text message:

**Definitely worth the hype. Where are we meeting? - Miley**

Lilly smiled and quickly composed a reply.

**Are you okay to wait there? I'll be out in a few minutes, just getting dressed in clean clothes - Lilly **

**Sure thing x - Miley**

Came the quick reply and although her team mates didn't think it possible she dressed with even more speed than she had been before, before dashing from the change rooms back towards the stadium.

"Don't wait for her on the bus guys, she has a date," Joannie said smartly and the whole team 'aww'ed for their young superstar.

...

Lilly came to a stop a few rows before Miley, who was sitting watching the groundsmen cleaning the rubbish from the seats, Lilly caught her breath, she wasn't sure if losing it was because of running to meet the girl or the girl in front of her herself.

"H-Hey," Lilly started, _nice start Truscott._ Miley looked back towards Lilly and smiled.

"Hey," Miley breathed out, "Is it weird I'm even more nervous to be in your company now?" She laughed and took a seat next to Miley. Lilly didn't know quite what to say.

"You were nervous before?" Miley laughed.

"Yea, and now I know you are a - well you can do that!" She gestured towards the now empty field, "It's intimidating, I'm starstruck."

Lilly wasn't sure what to do. To be more excited that Miley thought she was an amazing player or that she was nervous before she knew. She ducked her head a little and started looking at the empty field before looking back at Miley who was playing with the hem of her shirt.

"You wore it," Lilly said smiling noticing that Miley was wearing the shirt she had sent her, she hadn't held too much hope thinking it was a bit of a dorky move.

"Yea," Miley said smiling too, "Do they cost a lot, I'd like to pay you back for it?"

"Um, well that one didn't cost anything, it's mine," Lilly told her, Miley looked at her in a way she couldn't interpret.

"I think it might be my new favourite shirt," Miley said quietly, like she was divulging a secret. It made her heart swell.

"Will you come to dinner with me?" Lilly blurted out quickly, and almost took it back immediately, until she saw Miley smile and her worry floated away.

"I had planned on asking you actually," Miley replied. Lilly smiled at that, before she stood and held out her hand.

"Come on," Miley took her hand and they walked out of the stadium though the players entrance. Lilly had expected everyone to have left after the bus with the players on it, so they could have a quiet exit, she was kinda put off that there were still people around. They came over without hesitation and asked her for autograph and she obliged, fans were the aim of the weekend afterall. It was just as she went to grab the pen that she realised she had never let go of Miley's hand since they had begun walking. She signed the magazine and stole glances at Miley, feeling relieved that she didn't seem to have minded the contact. Some of the fans that had waited for Lilly also were Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana fans (Lilly couldn't blame them) and so she was signing autographs too. Miley gave Lilly a knowing look and a smile which caused Lilly to swoon a little before dragging Miley away. The crowd groaned.

"Sorry guys we are going to miss our reservation," Lilly called over her shoulder again joining their hands to pull a smiling, apologising Miley into a cab she had hailed.

"You made reservations?" Miley asked.

"Well, I had hoped you would say yes, can never be too prepared," Lilly said bashfully before giving the driver the address.


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner wasn't the nervous, stuttering affair that both of the girls were secretly terrified it would be. Conversation flowed steadily and by luck any silence was broken by the waiter or filled comfortably by the band playing softly in the background of the restaurant.

Miley had slipped off Lilly's jersey and put it away to eat in the restaurant, as she had worn a plain shirt underneath. Lilly also gave her, her jacket when she still felt slightly underdressed, despite Lilly's assurances that she looked fine, better than fine.

They had just finished their meal when the waiter approached their table.

"Miss Stewart, a few of the patrons recognised you and my manager wanted me to ask if you would maybe sing with the band, just one song?" He seemed almost certain that she would say no so was surprised when, with a quick glance at Lilly, she was agreeing.

"One song whilst we wait for dessert wouldn't kill me, quite the opposite actually, I'll go have a chat with them and see what songs they know," Miley said flashing Lilly a look to say 'please don't go anywhere.' Lilly wouldn't have dreamed of it. The waiter looked delighted and disappeared to tell his manager. After a few minutes of conversation after their most recent song the band introduced Miley to a flurry of applause.

"This isn't one of mine but I hope you'll enjoy it regardless," She started before the band counted her in and began the song, the chords for Enchanted by Taylor Swift rang out through the restaurant, everyone paying attention to Miley instead of their meal. Lilly couldn't help but smile stupidly when Miley winked at her before she started to sing. During the chorus Miley made eye contact with Lilly and her heart was trying to soar from her chest, she was sure.

When she finished she took the applause with a bow and a smile; and thanked everyone before making her way back to her seat.

"Now I'm the one who is starstruck," Lilly joked making Miley blush as she retook her seat.

The girls finished their meals and Lilly insisted she paid since she had made the reservation. Miley argued before stating "Fine but if you get this one then I am getting the next one," Lilly was stuck, Miley wanted more time with her, she quickly regained herself and followed Miley out of the building after grabbing her card from the restaurants front person.

When she stepped through the doors Lilly noticed two things: one being it was cold and two being Miley puffing steam out of her mouth into the air on the mostly deserted New York street was possibly the most endearing thing she had ever seen. Miley turned to see Lilly looking at her and she blushed and looked at the floor. When she looked up Miley walked toward her and grabbed her hand, making Lilly smile.

"Can I walk you home- I mean to your hotel?" Lilly asked as she felt warmth radiate through her body at Miley's touch.

"Thought you'd never ask," Miley smiled and started to walk with Lilly, side by side, still holding hands.

...

"Okay so you have a brother, what's that like?" Lilly asked.

"How do you mean?"

"Well I'm an only child and most of my family lives away from me, so I don't even have cousins running around or anything like that, it's just me and my mum," Lilly explained. Miley was having trouble imagining what that would be like; the Stewart clan back in Tennessee was a very large family, and until she had moved her childhood was full of crazy cousins and her brother was always around.

"It's good and bad I guess, just like being an only child is," Miley settled on and Lilly just nodded. They had been walking for almost twenty minutes, neither of them minding or really noticing as they were so caught up in their conversation.

"Do you still live at home?" Lilly asked.

"No, my best friend and I moved into an apartment just after high school, my dad lives nearby though and my brother goes to the same college as my best friend so we are all still pretty close," Miley answered, "Do you go to school?" Miley asked.

"I got a scholarship to college-"

"Oh! Right of course!" Miley interrupted feeling foolish for asking.

"Yea, what about you?" Lilly asked.

"I'm taking a break, I got some movie offers that I'm thinking of taking up and I'm not sure I'm good enough to study at the same time," Miley answered.

"That's fair enough," Lilly said momentarily distracted by the buzzing of her phone in her pocket. She let go of Miley's hand so that she could pull it out of her pocket and saw that Joannie was trying to ring her. Normally she would answer but decided that she didn't want to ruin the moment, declined and put the phone back in her pocket. She went to ask Miley another question when she felt her phone buzz again, a message this time.

**Where are you? - Joannie**

Lilly sighed.

"What's up?" Miley asked concerned.

"My room mate, do you mind if I call her?" Lilly asked.

"No, no go ahead," She said with a smile which Lilly returned while putting her phone to her ear. It rang once before Joannie answered in a rush.

"Lilly!"

"Joannie." Lilly returned the greeting far less enthusiastically.

"Where are you?"

"I'm out," Lilly answered with a hint of annoyance, "you knew this."

"Yea, but um... Well there's been some stuff come up about you and your girl," Joannie told Lilly unsure of the reaction it would have.

"Don't- Wait what stuff?" Lilly asked, voice rising getting a strange look from Miley. She smiled to reassure her, which Miley returned, letting Lilly focus back on the phone conversation.

"There are photos of her at the game in your shirt, you guys holding hands and out at dinner and, well they are making it look like you guys are dating and have been for some time... I just thought I'd warn you," Joannie was speaking in a gentle tone, something very different to her normal cocky joking tone of voice. Lilly had no idea what to say. She looked at Miley and wondered if this could ruin everything before it even began, and possibly even ruin the friendship if nothing else could have even existed. Miley looked at Lilly with concern, mirroring Lilly's own expression.

"Thanks Joannie," Lilly said her heart felt like it had sunk to the bottom of her abdomen, as she hung up the phone and looked at Miley's concerned eyes.

"What's going on?" Miley asked softy taking Lilly's hand and running her thumb over the back of her palm in a soothing motion. Lilly watched and soaked it in, expecting her to not want anything to do with Lilly after she told her about what her roommate had said. Lilly didn't know how to begin what she had to say.

"Some people have seen us, today, when we've been hanging out," She started rubbing the back of her neck trying to get rid of some of her nerves, "Joannie just told me about them."

"That's not a problem is it?" Miley asked completely confused. Did Lilly not want to be seen with her?

"Well its not for me no, but you see with me being out and all they let their imaginations, cruel imaginations, run wild and well..."

"Well?"

"They've made out we are seeing each other and have been for some time," Lilly finished and finally dared to look at Miley, wanting to gauge her reaction.

"I- I-" Miley didn't actually have a sentence; she was thinking too many things at once to make sense of them all.

"I understand if you don't want anything to do with me now, I mean this could be bad for you, I haven't seen the pictures but-" Lilly was cut off by Miley's laughter, she gave her a puzzled look.

"It's just amusing because I made Hannah Montana to avoid all this publicity and I felt I could handle it when I removed the wig, but sometimes they just make me feel helpless you know? Affecting things before they can take their own course, I like spending time with you Lilly. Who knows what could have happened here, and now this has just made things awkward," Miley finished with a sigh, "Sometimes I wish I could just escape the world," she looked so defeated to Lilly and it made her heart clench.

"Hey now," Lilly started moving in close and making Miley look at her, a soft smile on her lips, "Letting it get to you is letting them win," Miley gave her a funny look, "It's something my mum would tell me," She shrugged. Miley smiled at the ground, feeling better that she wasn't in this alone. The look made Lilly want to wrap her up in blankets and keep her safe, and that's when a lightbulb went off in her head. "Come on." She pulled Miley along by her hand catching the singer by surprise.

"Where are we going?" Miley asked. Lilly didn't answer just picked up their pace until they were at a slight jog.

They rounded a bend and there was Miley's hotel. Lilly slowed them to normal pace as they walked the last few hundred metres. Miley's smile sank. she had just taken her home quickly, obviously not wanting anyone to see them together, she thought. Her bubble of happiness officially burst. She was then surprised by Lilly not stopping outside to wish her goodnight, but walking up the steps and into the building with her, across the lobby and over to the elevators, pressing the button with the hand that wasn't still wrapped up in Miley's, before letting go all together and leaving Miley to stand there alone, while she talked to the man at the front desk briefly, then rejoining Miley. Miley wanted to ask questions but didn't know what to ask and instead only gave a questioning look. Lilly laughed and the door dinged and opened for them. Lilly pulled her inside where they were alone. Miley pressed the button for her floor before turning to Lilly who decided Miley deserved a few answers.

"I hope you don't mind me inviting myself up," Miley felt her body tremble at the words, Lilly frowned and readjusted the jacket on Miley's shoulders guessing she had shivered because of the cold as she continued, "it's just I wasn't ready for the night to end and I wanted to try and give you your wish," She smiled wryly at Miley's confused expression.

The elevator opened but Miley didn't register anything until Lilly gave her a gentle push in the direction of the little hallway before her door. Miley swiped her card she pulled from her bag and let them both inside. Lilly looked around in awe of the large hotel room, before smiling.

"This will work perfectly," Lilly said, heading into the bedroom. After a minute she heard Miley's footsteps follow in behind her and she turned to see Miley still looking confused, "Don't look so scared," she laughed.

"Sorry Im just not sure what is happening," Miley told her honestly.

"I'm going to make you feel safe and forget about the world, if only for tonight," Lilly said softly as she walked towards her, a gentle smile on her face, Miley instantly relaxed and felt her heart flutter at the idea that Lilly would do that for her. Lilly saw her relax and laughed. "What'd you think I- wait?" Lilly looked at Miley and saw her blush which made Lilly in turn blush.

"I- I'm really sorry, it's just inviting yourself up to my room, and dinner, and holding my hand, and- oh my gosh I'm so sorry," Miley closed her eyes she had never felt more embarrassed. When she opened her eyes Lilly looked slightly amused but still blushing, "I'm so sorry, you probably have so many girls chasing you and I'm just jumping to conclusions, ugh!" She was upset and rambling and certain she was blowing any chance she may have had. She couldn't look at Lilly now, so she stared at her feet waiting for her to say something. She felt a gentle hand on her face and looked up to see Lilly's bright eyes right near hers.

"Chill, I'm not offended," Lilly said to her, "I've also not got girls on my tail... That I'm aware of," She joked earning a small smile from Miley, "You're special Miley, I want to protect you and make you feel alright," Miley felt like her body was ablaze from the sensations that Lilly was stirring in her, from her words and where her hand ghosted across her cheek. She looked into Lilly's honest eyes and could feel her body being pulled toward Lilly, who was so close to her already. She licked her lips, a couple of inches away from making a connection, when there was a knock at the door.

"You should get that," Lilly whispered, not yet moving back. Miley nodded, her head too fuzzy to allow her to form a sentence. She slowly moved away and her head felt like it was being cleared of a fog. She stumbled towards the door, opening it to see a bell boy.

"Yes?"

"The linen you asked for Miss," He said an unwavering smile on his face.

"I didn't-" Miley started, but was cut off by Lilly who appeared behind her in the doorway.

"Thank you, I'll take that," Lilly said with an equally big smile.

"No problem, have a good night," he said before he left.

Miley turned to Lilly to ask what she needed 3 sets of bed clothes for when she saw all the cushions from her room pilled up next to the couch, and all the chairs dragged out of position. Lilly reached passed her and pushed the door closed.

"Come on Miles, your private world awaits," She smiled at her, any tension from their moment in the bedroom gone, and moved toward the lounge chair, which she put two of the three sets of linen on, before draping the sheet over two chairs, weighting it down with a cushion on either end. She then threw one over the television and laid it carefully on top of the previous sheet. Then the final one went over the couch. Miley just smiled at Lilly; she was building her a blanket fort. Once she was done she turned to Miley and noticed that she hadn't moved yet.

"I know it's a little dorky but um... I figured we could climb inside and watch movies or something until I leave," She said to the floor, shoveling the carpet with her shoes. Miley moved closer from her spot by the door, she walked passed her and kissed her cheek, grabbed the remote and crawled inside.

Inside were all the pillows from her hotel room and the couch cushions. Miley waited patiently for Lilly to come in before she realised that Lilly was turning lights off in the room. Pretty soon all that was left was a small light from the lamp on the table by the couch, which gave the blankets on top a slight glow.

Finally Lilly crawled in, bringing a duvet with her. She smiled shyly at Miley.

"Movie?" Lilly asked finally, a slight waver in her voice that Miley caught but chose to ignore outwardly, but swooning over on the inside.

"Yea, we'll see what they have," she said turning on the television and going through the hotels selection, while Lilly situated herself with her back pressed to the couch with some cushions between, blanket carelessly draped over her legs. When Miley picked the movie she put the remote down and slid back the half a foot next to where Lilly was. She then took off her jacket and shoes and put them in a pile to the side and pulled the blanket over her legs as well. Lilly kept her eyes on the opening of the movie but slid off her own sneakers and kicked them to the side, before sliding back next to Miley who placed her head on the other girls shoulder.

They laid like that, side by side, for a few moments, before Miley felt brave enough to slip her hand into Lilly's under the blanket, earning a small smile from the girl in the process.

Almost halfway through the movie the couch started to feel uncomfortable in Miley's back. She started wriggling and sliding about to find a comfortable spot. Finally fed up with the movement Lilly asked her what was wrong and she explained. There was a beat of nothing between them, no movement and no words only the noise from the movie. When they finally moved it was Lilly opening her arms so that Miley could crawl into them and lay there. She did just that. She rested her head on Lilly's chest and marvelled at the sound of her heart beat and the movement of her chest.

They lay in the same position for the rest of the movie; only moving for a break between it and the next one, after which they went right back in the same positions.

Miley was feeling drowsy, like a kind of spell had been cast on her making her body feel warm, light, sleepy and content; she was idly drawing shapes on Lilly's stomach, who was still watching the movie, when she decided to try break the silence.

"Lilly?" She tried and got a hum in response from the equally sleepy girl, "I'm glad my last night in New York was spent like this, with you," Miley then looked up to Lilly's face and saw that she looked tired too, but wasn't letting that stop the smile that graced her features. Miley looked back down to where her hand was resting on Lilly's stomach and felt a kiss being placed on the crown of her head. She smiled and kissed Lilly's collarbone through her shirt, because that was right by her head, before going back to drawing patterns on Lilly's stomach, who let slip a sigh of joy at the action.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Lilly? Don't you have to get back to your hotel?" _

Miley's face swims in an out of her consciousness along with the words she was speaking, or had spoken, or that Lilly imagined she spoke. She was faintly aware of a comfortable

weight resting on her chest and a faint fruity smell. She also unclearly feels a pressure placed on the corner of her mouth, which makes her smile and whisper Miley's name before she drifts off again.

...

Lilly's eyes slowly open to almost darkness. Her first thought is that it is still early morning and she should go back to sleep, but then she notices the blankets above her and last night, and she realises that since the curtains are closed it could be any time of the day. She looks at her watch quickly panicking that she would be late for the farewell lunch for the team before they go separate ways before the Olympics, but to her relief it's only 8:30. She relaxes back down against the couch, and pulls the body next to her closer. That's when it registers; she just spent the night with Miley Stewart. While it was completely innocent she is still floored by that fact. She sees that Miley is still asleep on her shoulder and clutching at the material over Lilly's stomach, she looks peaceful.

That's the last thought Lilly remembers having before she is woken again by a voice calling her name.

"Lilly? Is that your phone?" Comes the groggy voice, and Lilly opens her eyes and searches for the device.

"Hello?" She answers sitting up and readjusting her position with Miley.

"Lils! Hey, are you coming back soon, gotta get dressed you know, where'd you go last night?"

"Yea I'll be back in an hour or so. I fell asleep, I honestly meant to come back to the hotel," She said as she untangled herself from Miley to get up.

"Ooh, wild night?"

"What?! No, we watched movies and fell asleep on the couch," Lilly answered in a hushed tone assuming Miley would be going back to sleep.

"Whatever Casanova, I'm going to get packed I leave tonight, see you in a bit yea?"

"Yea, bye Joan," Lilly said hanging up the phone and going to find the bathroom to freshen up, not feeling very good after spending the night on the floor.

When she returned Lilly found Miley crawling out of the fort; eyes blurry and hair a little skewed, the phone was ringing but Miley was ignoring it.

"Hey," Lilly said voice breaking, clearing her throat she tried again, "hey."

"Morning," Miley smiled, "I thought you'd left," she admitted walking over to where Lilly stood. Lilly just smiled and shook her head.

"Not without saying goodbye," Lilly assured and Miley smiled. The phone started ringing again, "Not going to get that?"

"No, its probably my wake up call, but I'm up and I think that, well... Lilly I need to talk to you about something," Miley started a serious note to her voice, Lilly nodded for her to continue, "I think you felt it too- I mean last night we were- And I think we almost- In my bedroom- I mean..." she trailed off heaving a sigh and running a frustrated hand through her hair, and moving her eyes around the room landing on anything but Lilly. Lilly smiled, she was only guessing what Miley was talking about but she ha always been a pretty good guesser, she started to close the distance between them with a few steps. Miley's eyes were downcast to the floor but Lilly's proximity caused her to look up.

"Yea," Lilly started her voice a low whisper, her hand found Miley's, "I felt it, when we almost... And before that," she smiled. Miley swallowed and cleared her throat.

"Good! I mean that's good," she said in an oddly formal way, and she couldn't believe how much of a spaz she was being. "So then I guess from here we-" Miley never finished that sentence as suddenly her door was broken down and a large black woman holding a cellphone broke down the door and was pinning Lilly to the floor screaming at her. "Roxy! Roxy get off her!" Miley was yelling but the woman wasn't paying her any mind.

"Who are you working for? Why wouldn't you let Miley answer the phone? Did you think you could hold her for ransom in her own hotel room? Roxy don't think so!" The lady yelled and Lilly had no idea what was going on, "Yes mister Stewart I found her," the lady was talking into the phone now but gave Lilly a shove to know she wasn't forgotten, "He wants to talk to you Miley baby," She said in a sickly sweet way, "I'll take care of this dirtbag!" Miley's yelling stopped but her tone on the phone was still panicked.

"Daddy! I wasn't in danger! I thought it was the hotel! Tell her to let her go- wait how did she even get here? Oh I see. Well she's- She's-" Miley's tone changed, "Yes I-I've heard about the pictures Daddy, yes it's her," Miley's eyes went to Lilly on the floor who had figured out that of she didn't struggle it hurt less, still hurt, but maybe she would still be able to play soccer after this if he behaved she mused, "Tell her Daddy, please!" Miley thrust the phone back at Roxy who said a few 'uhuh' s before getting off of Lilly, who rubbed her shoulders as soon as her arms were free, then he said good he and hung up the phone.

"Miley baby, your dad is getting you an early flight home, start packing," She said as she headed to the door, just before she closed it she made a signal with her hands and looked straight at Lilly, "Roxy like a puma!" before click and she was gone.

Lilly was stunned, what the hell just happened?

"What the hell just happened?" Lilly asked no anger just confusion in her voice. Miley was starring off into the distance but was snapped out of it at Lilly's words.

"Oh uh, that was Roxy my body guard," Miley said spinning on her heel and walking into the bedroom.

"And she only listens to your Dad?" Lilly said following Miley into the room to see her throwing her things into her suitcase.

"Um, well no," Miley answered lamely, pulling her charger from the wall and checking her phone, now seeing her fathers missed calls.

"Why wasn't she listening then?" Lilly was getting frustrated by Miley's reluctance to answer.

"She listens to me... except when her and Daddy feel like I don't know what's good for me or not," Miley answered still cryptically.

"I think you'd know if I was trying to kidnap you," Lilly joked.

"Yea, I'm sure I would, thats not why she was attacking you," Miley answered.

"Now I'm just confused if I wasn't actually a threat why was I pinned to the floor?"

"I've only ever seen her do that once before, the boy left so fast he dropped the roses he planned to give me," Miley stopped packing briefly and smiled at the memory before resuming.

"Wait why would he- Oh!" It all clicked into place, "She only doesn't listen to you when she is scaring away a potential date?" Lilly asked nervously. Miley nodded not making eye contact and continuing to pack, "Miley?" Lilly tried gently, the girl kept packing. Lilly sighed and walked toward the girls back that was turned toward her, "Are you scared?" This made Miley stop, but still not face her. She drew in a shaky breath before answering.

"Everyone in the country saw those pictures, my Daddy saw those pictures," Miley tries as a way of explanation, finally turning around.

"I'm guessing he isn't one of my fans then?" Lilly tried to lighten the mood, a defence mechanism she reasoned, because this was going no where good.

"Lilly," Miley all but sighed, "Last night was amazing, you were perfect; and after seeing you play I promise I will watch all of your games in July. And who knows, if no one found out where this could have gone," she stops here and has a far off look in her eyes and for a moment Lilly isn't sure she is coming back but she does, clearing her throat, "But I think our friendship will be best as just that," she finished with a unconvincing smile.

"Yea, that's cool," Lilly feigns indifference with a shoulder shrug but feels her chest tighten with every breath, and she can't meet Miley's eyes anymore.

"Look Lilly please understand," Miley says coming over to the soccer star, "I'd have only hurt you eventually anyway," Miley reasons more with herself than anything.

"Would've loved the memories and moments in between though," Lilly laughs humourlessly and Miley can feel the pain in her chest worsen at the words, Lilly notices her body language and decides to do something that may just keep her sane, "Give me your hand?" She asks not wanting to force the girl. Miley does so without hesitation and if circumstances were different she may have smiled at it. She takes her hand and for a moment she just revels in the feel of her skin, then from her pocket she retrieves a small sharpie, that a fan had left in her hand the day before and begins writing on the back of Miley's palm.

She writes slowly, making sure each character is perfectly legible, or maybe just to draw out the intimate contact. When she finishes she caps the pen and looks down at her handiwork with a smile before meeting Miley's confused look.

"It's my Skype account name, there are a few fakes out there, and a few other legitimate Lilly Truscotts," Miley still looks confused, "I'll be just your friend Miley, if that is what you want, but I don't think I can not see you, and with you on the other side of the country in Nashville and me in Malibu and eventually London, it'll be hard, but that," She gestured to her hand, "Will make it a lot easier on me," she finished with a light smile.

"Roxy will be back soon," Miley said slightly off topic and Lilly noticed the beginning of tears in her eyes.

"I had best make myself scarce then," Lilly said walking back to the lounge room and pulling on her sneakers. Standing up she did the three tap check, and grabbed her jacket from where it ha been hung over the side of the table when they had come in. Miley ghosted behind her all the while, silently dreading the moment she would leave.

"I'm sorry," she whispered just as Lilly went to grab the door handle. Instead she turned and looked at Miley with a sad smile.

"I'm not," she pushed off the door and kissed Miley softly, her lips covering the corner of her mouth. Eyes closed and savouring the moment Miley sighed, this was as close as she'd ever get. All too quickly it was over and Lilly looked at Miley with a smile, "A kiss on the doorstep, the only way to end a date," Lilly mused, "don't be a stranger Miley, use that," She gestured once again to her hand as she spoke softly. Miley nodded not trusting her voice. And like that Lilly was gone through the door leaving Miley to numbly finished packing.

...

"Lilly! Have you got your thermal underwear?!"

"Yes Mum, you know it is Summer there right?" Lilly called back whilst pulling the door closed over her bag.

"Yes, but we live in California out summers and their summers are a little different sweetheart," Her mother explained climbing into the passenger seat.

"I'm sure I'll survive," Lilly told her backing out of the driveway carefully before taking off toward the airport.

"Oh! This song!" Her mother yelled in delight finally settling on a station. Lilly rubbed her ear trying to rid the ringing from her mothers shriek, she stopped her motions however when she heard a familiar voice smoothly crooning from the radio. She smiled.

"It's so beautiful this song, sounds like she really wants more than she can have," her mother reasoned, "Do you know the story Lilly, you two talk all the time?"

"I know a little bit," Lilly said cryptically with a smile.

"Okay," Her mother didn't ask anymore about it and Lilly was thankful to just let Miley's voice fill the silence and then the song after that and so on until they reached their destination.

"I'll see you soon," Lilly said giving her mother a hug goodbye before she headed to her gate.

"I'll see you sooner," her mum smiled. They shared another hug before they went their separate ways.

As Lilly walked to her gate she heard a familiar song on the speakers. Smiling she pulled out her phone.

**Your song is stalking me :P - Lilly**

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

**As if you're complaining. You love my music. - Miley**

**True. But I'm getting worried... Is this some elaborate scheme? - Lilly**

**No crazy. Are you at the airport? - Miley**

**Yep. Just checked my bag - Lilly **

**Have a safe flight okay? I want to get to see you again. - Miley**

**I will get written assurance from the pilot for you okay? :P - Lilly**

**That would just about set my mind at ease. Ready for training after your break? - Miley**

**So ready. I've missed it too much - Lilly**

There was a lengthy break between Lilly's message and Miley's response.

**I've missed you 3 - Miley**

**I've missed you too. I need to turn off my phone now. Skype you soon? - Lilly **

**Sure. Have a safe flight x - Miley**

**Will do. Next stop London! X - Lilly**


End file.
